icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4257094-20180327011800/@comment-25009425-20180327043815
I strongly disbelief Dan's "behavior" was the cause of it, because, first of all, people have been saying stuff about Dan's behavior for a looooong time and both him and Nickelodeon never cared... on the contrary, Nickelodeon decided to give him a "Lifetime Archievment" KCA in 2014, and in 2014 people were already saying things about him. If people had started saying things about Dan now and then Nickelodeon fired him, I'd believe that was the cause... but that wasn't what happened. Also, Nick's statement doesn't mention anything like that, they only say they decided to not renew the contract, they didn't even say they dismissed Dan, they said they agreed... Third, there is no solid proof about everything people say about Dan Schneider, it's all rumors, so we can't know for sure... And I think that if all that was true somebody would've already came out saying, there are a lot of Disney stars who have criticized Disney (Miley, Selena, Demi, Joe Jonas, the Sprouse Twins, Bella Thorne, Zac Efron) but the only former Nick star who have ever criticized Nick is Jennette, Miranda, Victoria, Jamie Spears, all of them have never said anything... and Ariana and Liz are still his friends, Ariana now could BUY Dan Schneider's life, she could make him get arrested just by saying he's a abuser, there would be no risk for her career because she is very famous. So, why doesn't she say anything? And more, why is she still his friend? She doesn't need him anymore. And also, when Jennette left Nick, she strongly criticized Nick and Ariana Grande, but she didn't mention Dan directly, I think if he was a abuser she would have said in 2014. Jennette gave up her job (a very $$$ profitable one) because she had a feud with her former best friend and thought Nickelodeon should treat her better (which we all know means "winning the KCA"), is any of these things worse than the things people say about Dan? If Dan was that guy, you guys believe that it would be Ariana Grande who Jennette would be complaining about on that tweetlonger? I don't believe these rumors, I don't think Nickelodeon would've stayed so long with him if he was that guy, I don't think Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider have all that power everybody says they have, I think it's all conspiracy, a "Disney has a deal with the devil" like conspiracy theory. But I also believe Dan's not an easy person, I think he's probably not happy with not being treated like the king of Nickelodeon anymore, since his shows aren't much more sucessful than the other shows by other creators (also, The Thundermans is more sucessful than any of his shows). I think Dan stopped being essential to Nickelodeon and then they decided to part ways.... I don't know if it was in a friendly way, probably not, because it was all of the sudden. And now we can forget about any iCarly reunion, Nick was down, Dan was down, Miranda was down and Nathan was down, the only one who wouldn't do it was Jennette, but now even if she changes her mind I doubt Dan and Nick will ever work together.